Bottom
by Sunriserooftops
Summary: Liz has reached bottom, so she runs. And she runs right into the arms of the only other people in the world who would be okay with strange things.  SPN/Roswell but cross button didn't wanna work  One-Shot!


**Bottom**

Liz is on the ground, and she's crying. She's crying because she doesn't know what to do with herself. Liz Parker – no, Liz Evans – is breaking into tiny pieces while her husband is stroking her shoulder. She can't stand the sound of his voice, and she absolutely hates the way he's looking at her. She wants him to go away. She wants Max Evans to disappear.

When he kisses her, she is really trying not to slap him and push him away. It's all his fault. Her baby, her little angel of a girl, is gone and Max has gotten over it all too fast – not to mention that it is because of him that Kim is really gone. If he hadn't been an alien, if he hadn't saved her life, if he hadn't let her fall in love with him, if all that hadn't happened that Kim wouldn't be dead and Liz would never have known the pain of losing a child because she would be dead and Kim would never have been born.

Liz catches herself wishing she had died that day at the Crashdown all those years ago and that she would have been saved the trouble she had been put through. Looking at Max now, across from the dinner table, she is still wishing he had just left her alone.

When she stands up and walks away from the dinner table she doesn't know where she is going. She just absolutely knows she has to get away from him. Away from his sister, his best friends, her best friends, his sister's husband; she can't stand another second with all of them hovering around her and them living their happy lives while her baby is six feet in the ground. Liz finally thinks it might be time to make her way back to Roswell.

At first, she hitchhiked. But she kept scaring people when she suddenly burst into tears. She couldn't blame them really, she wouldn't have wanted to help her either, not in the state she was in.

She was dropped off close to a saloon and she saw the 'for hire' sign out front. She took a deep breath and went in there thinking this was at least something.

"You lost?" the older of the two blondes behind the bar asked her. Liz shook her head. No she wasn't lost. "Then why ya here? You look really outta place," the woman smiled and Liz nodded. She really felt out of place. She felt out of place in the world. But she didn't say that. She asked about the job.

"You're a waitress?" the younger of the two asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Well. Used to be."

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Elizabeth. Parker." It would have killed her to say his last name. She didn't want it anymore.

"How long you been waitressing?" the woman asked, leaning against the bar as Liz came closer.

"All through high school, my parents owned a diner."

"All right, we'll give it a shot. Here," she said, tossing a rag and a small apron at her. "Just for tonight. If you do good, then you can stay." Liz nodded. She knew she would do good. And she also knew this was one place Max would never look for her in.

It was three hours later, and the saloon was buzzing. Most of the people in it were talking about things Liz had never heard of – then again she had been married to a man who wasn't fully human. Every now and then she picked up snippets. Like the word demon, or vampire, she could have sworn she even heard someone talk about werewolves.

"What'll it be?" she asked a man, his brown leather jacket hanging across the back of his chair and his green eyes darting up and down her body. He smiled a lopsided smile and folded his hands on top of each other on the table.

"I'll have a beer and my brother'll have a soda."

"What kind?" she said, completely blank at the man's way of eyeing her.

"Root beer I think. You're new, aren't ya?"

"How'd ya guess?" she smiled, the smile not reaching her eyes.

"Never seen ya here before, pretty easy to conclude you being new."

"So, you're what, a regular?" Liz asked, feeling a little better by the man's lopsided smirk and the way he looked at her with his green eyes. She was feeling a lot better actually, because she found herself being snarky. Not in a bad way, but in the way Alex had been, once upon a time. Before that alien bitch did him in. She snapped out of the memory and laughed at a lame joke he'd told in response to the regular remark. "I'll be right back with your order."

"All right," he said, and she felt his eyes on her when she moved away from the table.

"Seems like Dean likes you," the younger of the two blondes said, her tone a little clipped.

"I think he likes everyone, am I wrong?"

She laughed. "Not a bit. I don't think we got a chance to say hey, but I'm Jo."

"Liz. Good to meet you."

"And it looks like you'll be stayin' too, you ain't doin too bad."

Liz smiled. "I wouldn't mind actually. I kinda like the place."

"Hey, where's my beer?" Dean asked, slating over to the bar.

"You're impatient aren't ya?"

"Baby you have no idea," he grinned.

"Careful Dean," Jo warned. "I think this one won't fall for your tricks as easy as most of the Mary-Sue's you hook up with does."

"What does that mean?" he asked, eyes wide and a look on his face Liz had to laugh at.

It felt nice to laugh again. She let her hand drift to the pendant around her neck, fingering the locket that opened up. Inside it was a picture of Kim, but she didn't need to open it to know there was a laughing little girl on the inside of it. She didn't feel guilty anymore, so she laughed at another quick quip between Jo and Dean, watching Ellen talk to the man with the mullet – Ash – and as she made her rounds, making sure everyone had what they needed, Liz started to feel like herself again. It had been a long time since she'd felt like that.

Dean asked her to join him when she was out for the night – having gotten the job at the roadhouse – and she did. She was laughing with him and his brother and she asked about the things she'd heard. They took her cool and level head about the things she'd heard as a good sign and clued her in. If she was going to be working here, she'd find out soon enough anyway. When they'd told her, she shrugged.

"Aren't you a little scared even?"

She shook her head. "Trust me, I have been told stranger things."

Dean laughed. "Like what? Aliens? Unicorns? Hogwarts?"

Liz laughed out the words "If you only knew!" which made Dean look a little startled and Sam look deep in thought.

"We got a couple of beds out back, if you wanna spend the night," Ellen called out after closing, from behind the bar where she was on her knees taking inventory.

"Why not? I don't have anywhere else to go, or even a car to get there in."

"We'll sort you a car," Jo promised. "We'll call Bobby in the morning."

"Hey Ellen, is it okay if we stay too?" Sam asked, looking at Dean who was sleeping, his head leaned in his hands.

"Sure," she laughed as she came back up and saw Dean.

"It's not like there isn't room," Jo shrugged and brought Liz around back.

Liz figured she'd like it here. There was still time, someday she'd make it back to Roswell. Someday she'd tell her parents of the little girl she'd loved and lost. Someday she'd even file for divorce. But today wasn't that day. Today she was just a waitress at a roadhouse. And that's what she'd be tomorrow too, because… Because she didn't want to be dead anymore.


End file.
